The Tragedy of Autobot City
by Slayguy922
Summary: Autobot Jazz is the only Autobot who wanted to know the fates of his fallen friends, especially his old friend, Optimus Prime. Only three documentary videos of his friends tell their stories of the Battle of Autobot City. (ALL CHARACTERS/MODELS/STAGES/FRANCHISES/ ECT BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE & RIGHTFUL OWNERS AND NOT ME.)


It has been several months after the battle of Autobot City. After the death of Unicron and retaking Cybertron from the Decepticons, the Autobots were rebuilding their ruin city from the deadly battle. So many Autobots has given up their lives defending their home, including their great leader Optimus Prime. The Autobots who fought the battle mourns for their fallen friends, including those who weren't there. The only Autobot who haven't mourn was… Jazz.

At Autobots City, the Protectobots, Aerialbots, Omega Supreme, and the surviving Autobots were rebuilding the ruins of Autobot City. Stood above them are their new leader, Rodimus Prime, and his friends. The new leader watches over his men as they were repairing the city from the horrifying battle.

Then, Jazz marches toward his new leader with a frown on his face. Only Springer and Blurr saw him coming to their leader and knows what he was going to do. The Wrecker stops him by placing his hand on his chest.

"Stop right there, Jazz," Springer order him. "Look I know you're upset about what happened-"

"So you let your homeboy do all of your work, Rod," Jazz yelled at his new leader. The rest of them turned to the lieutenant. "Why not talk to me yourself?!"

"Jazz! Just back off! Look at the facts pal! I'm a whole lot bigger than you. You know how this is gonna end-"

Without hesitation, Jazz grabbed the Wrecker right arm and flipped him to the ground. Blurr was about to take him down, but the lieutenant was fast enough to block his attack shove the speedster face to the surface. Ultra Magnus was about to pull out his gun, until Rodimus stopped him and calmed everyone.

"Jazz," Rodimus demand him, "what is the meaning of this?!"

"I should ask you the same thing, boss," Jazz respond with a disrespectful tone. "What gives you the right to do this?!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! I was about to pay my respect to my old friends, but instead of burying them you subjected to put their corpses on a freakin barge! Perceptor told me that you're planning on launching that crap into space by itself!"

"I wanted them to have a memorial ship in their honor. I don't want to bury them because I don't want to bring depression upon the others."

"But what if we want to visit them and pay our respect to them every day! How can we visit them if they're aboard a giant freakin barge that's flying to nowhere in space?!"

"Jazz! You're under a lot of stress after that incident on Moon Base One. I know it was hard after losing Gears and Skids-"

"DON'T YOU DARE MENTION THEIR NAMES!"

When Jazz got closer to his leader, the others except Arcee draw their weapons at him. "Put those weapons away right now," Rodimus demanded his men. "Jazz, please calm down! Sooner or later you have to move on!"

"Listen hear you! I don't care if you are our leader! I ain't gonna stand for this sh-"

"Ha Jazz," Smokescreen immediately steps between them and pushed Jazz away from the others. "There's something me and Tracks need to talk to you about down there and it's really important."

"Smokescreen get off me! I wanna tell that no good-"

"It's important Jazz! There's something wrong with Tracks jets and we believe that only you-"

As soon as they're away from Rodimus and the others, Smokescreen let go of Jazz and change the conversation. "What the hell was that?!"

"Just saves you from being kicked out of the Autobots."

"I don't need your help. I just… I just want to know what happened."

"To what?"

"To everyone we lost from the battle, especially Prime."

"Jazz… I can't tell you."

"I need to know, man! I need to know what happened-"

"To Optimus?"

"To all of them! Please tell me, Smokescreen!"

"I can't, Jazz. I already told what happened and I can't do it again."

"Wait what?"

"I told my story on the computer system. If you wanna see it, then just log in and see it yourself. That's as much as I can tell you, Jazz." After Smokescreen left and help the workers, Jazz transforms into a Porsche and drive inside.

Inside a facility, Jazz rushes to a computer and search up for records of the attack of Autobot City. He found three recordings of three Autobots who fought in the battle: Smokescreen, Sideswipe, and Hound. When he clicked on Smokescreen, it requires his login. He typed his name and ID, but it denied his access to the videos.

Jazz immediately spotted Blaster and grab his attention by calling his name, "Yo, Blaster!"

"Ha Jazz! What's up?!"

"There's something wrong with the computer because it wouldn't let me see these videos."

"Oh yeah! I think Rodimus restrict these videos to those who weren't involved with the battle of Autobot City. Sorry dude. I guess you aren't allowed to see them."

"What?!"

Rodimus and Perceptor walked through the halls as they were talking about the repairments for the city. Sadly, they stumble upon Jazz as the lieutenant released another complaint to his leader. "ROD!"

"What is it now, Jazz," Rodimus sighs.

"Why don't you allow fellas like me to watch the video about the attack of Autobot City?! I have rights to look at them!"

"Jazz! Look the reason why you aren't allowed because you need to rest! You haven't calmed down every since you and Cliffjumper was caught by Unicron. The others have permission to watch them because they paid respect for our fallen-"

"WHAT?! YOU LET EVERYONE HAVE ACCESS TO THE VIDEOS EXCEPT ME!"

Then suddenly, Jazz clenched his fist and threw a powerful punch to the wall right in front of Rodimus. Perceptor and Blaster were shocked by their friend anger. The Autobot release all of his anger by yelling at his leader, "I WISHED IT WAS YOU INSTEAD OF PRIME!" Finally, Jazz transforms and roll out of there.

* * *

It's night time, Jazz is standing on a balcony as he's watching the others rebuilding the city. He drew his attention away from the others and stared at the stars. He sees the numbers of stars as his fallen old friends. His friends are gone from the dreadful battle…

Huffer, Bluestreak, Skids, Gears, Hoist, Grapple, Mirage, Trailbreaker, Red Alert, Windcharger, Wheeljack, Brawn, Ratchet, Ironhide, Prowl… and Optimus… they're all gone.

"I'm so sorry, Jazz."

Jazz turned around and spotted Arcee behind him. "Arcee," he responded confused. "Why are you sorry?"

"About what happened to the city. About what happened to our friends. About what happened to-"

"Please. Please don't say his name." He turned away from her and leaned on the ledge. "I should've gone with him. I would've saved his life. He always loves playing the hero all the time. I still can't believe he's gone."

"I know it's hard, Jazz. It was horrible when the Decepticons attack. I was so scared during the attack. They were firing at me and I was so afraid that I was going to get shot. I was horrified when I found Wheeljack and Windcharger corpses. I brought them inside so we can bury them."

"Thank you." Jazz look back up to the sky and remembered his four friends who left to Earth. He slammed on the ledge and cried in rage, "DAMMIT! It should have of been me! I should've been on that damn shuttle!"

"Jazz! You would've died!"

"I would've saved them! I am a lieutenant! I would've stood up against Megatron and his forces-"

"There were too many Decepticons aboard the shuttle! You would've died like-"

"Like who, Arcee?! Like Brawn?! Like Ratchet?! Like Prowl?! LIKE IRONHIDE?! NONE OF THEM DESERVE TO DIE! IF ANYONE WHO DESERVES TO DIE… IT SHOULD BE ME!"

"Jazz, don't say that! None of us was expecting any of this would happen."

"But why?! Why did it have to be Prime?! He was my best friend and now he's gone!"

"I'm so sorry, Jazz. I know you and Optimus were close back then."

"You have to tell what happened to him, Arcee?! I need to know what happened! You just have to tell me!"

"I-I'm sorry, Jazz, but I can't tell you. It won't bring you comfort."

"Why won't any bot tell about it?! That damn Rodimus! Why is he holding me back?!"

"Jazz, please you have to understand. We were there when it happened, including Rodimus. We were even there when he passed away."

"Damn that Megatron! He's still alive but changed his damn name into Galvatron! It's not fair!

"We don't know if he's still alive, Jazz! Remember, Rodimus told us that he threw him into space. So, there could be some chances that he's gone."

"But what if he's still alive?! What if that bastard is still out there forming a new army and ready to strike at us again?!"

"Jazz, you're being paranoid. You just need to calm down."

"You sounds like the rest of them. I will calm down after I know what happened to my friends."

"Jazz, this isn't healthy. Do you really believe that you will find comfort when you learn what happened to everyone? What happened to Optimus?"

"... I hope so."

Arcee walked towards Jazz and place her hand on his shoulder. "I want you to know that you're not alone, Jazz." Then, she hugs him as she was holding his hand. The lieutenant hugged her back as they were holding hands. Finally, the female Autobot separate herself from him and told him before she left, "I hope you find what you're looking for."

Jazz felt comforted after he was hugged by Arcee as he's stood there doing nothing. Suddenly, he felt something in his hand and found Arcee ID. She gave him her ID so he can watch the videos about the battle of Autobot City. The Autobot immediately transformed, drive to his chamber, and used Arcee ID to gain access to the videos. He clicked on Smokescreen video and watched it.

* * *

Smokescreen

 _So, I just tell what happened to the camera… Okay… It was a peaceful day in the city. I was just walking around seeing what's happening. I saw Perceptor and Wheeljack just doing some science stuff as always. Ultra Magnus was talking to Springer as Blurr was zooming around the place. Windcharger caught up to me and tell me to checkout the bridges at the entrance and sees if it's stable. So, I drive all the way down to the entrance and examine it._

 _Then…it happens. The sirens went off and I looked up to the sky and saw Decepticons heading to the city. I heard vehicles approaching and I saw both Bluestreak and Huffer rushes to the entrance. I immediately grabbed a gun and began firing at Decepticons so they won't attack them. Suddenly, the bridge began to disassemble as they were getting close. I tried to tell the others that they're out of the city, but no one heard me. Luckily, both of them made it on the bridge, but they turned into their normal form._

 _The Decepticons were shooting at them so I covered them as they were rushing to the entrance. Bluestreak was the first to get inside, grabbed a weapon, and fired at those Cons as we were covering Huffer. He was about to make it with us… but that bastard Starscream shot him repeatedly in the back right in front of us. We tried to pull him inside, but he fell into the water._

 _Me and Bluestreak were speechless after Huffer death. He subjected we should go down there and found him… but I told that there was no chance that he survived from those shoots. Bluestreak just… he just… he was broken after what happened to our buddy. We don't have time to mourn for him as those damn Cons are attacking our city. So, we gathered as many weapons as we can carry and join the fight._

 _We caught up to find Mirage as he was providing covering fire for the others to escape from those Cons. So, me and Bluestreak helped him and we saved so many of our friends. We were about to regroup with the others, until Mirage spotted that Insecticon, Bombshell, the one who made us think he was a traitor. We tried to tell him that we need to keep moving, but he wanted payback at that bug. The bridge we were on was separating to our side as Mirage waited for a closer shot at that Con. He managed to shot him in the back as the bridge closed._

 _He told us that he was ready to go so we began heading out… until Megatron fired his damn cannon at us and killed Mirage. I tried to shoot down that murder, but he escaped. We just stood there and stared at Mirage corpse… I just can't believe we lost him just like that. I just wished we could've found time to pay him respect, but the Decepticons won't let us. We just kept moving and regroup with the others._

 _Finally, we regroup with Ultra Magnus and the others. He told us where was Huffer and Mirage… we told them that they didn't make it. They all took the news really hard, but they needed to stay strong for the battle. Magnus separated us into two groups in order to defend the city. I was going with Perceptor and his group to defend within the city. Within his group was Grapple, Trailbreaker, Warpath, Beachcomber, and Hoist. Bluestreak went with Ultra Magnus group as they were heading out looking for survivors. I told him that we're gonna make it out of this and see each other once again when we win this… that was my last words to him._

 _We were stationed at the front line of the bunker, where other surviving and wounded Autobots are hidden. They radioed us that all of the Decepticon forces are heading towards our position. We ready our weapons and prepare for our last stand. We heard our friends giving everything they got at those Cons._

 _Then suddenly, the walls suddenly burst through by their deadly weapon, Devastator. Me, Trailbreaker, and Warpath fired our heavy weapons at that combiner as the others tried to cover us from the other Decepticon. Sadly, we hardly lay any damage to that giant and we're outnumbered._

 _Luckily, Hot Rod and his friends rush into the fight and assist us. We were holding the line, until the Seekers began attacking us from above. One of them tried to fire me so I fired back… until Devastator pulled out his gun and fired a blast at me. I was about to die from that blast… until Grapple pushes me out of the blast zone and took the shot. I just lay on the ground speechless after he just sacrificed himself for me. My silence was ended as Hot Rod picked me up as we were falling back._

 _We were separated from Hot Rod team as the Decepticons were firing at us. We lost Warpath and Hoist from shooting. We were barely standing as they were firing bombs at us and nearly hit us. Until, Devastator stood above us as he's about to step on us. We were about to be crushed by that monster, until Trailbreaker used his force shield to saved us. He told us that we need to escape as he would stay behind… I told him that we won't leave him… but he just stands there sacrificing himself so we can live. Sadly, Perceptor and Beachcomber push me away from him as I tried to stay with him… Suddenly… he shields break and… he was crushed._

 _I just lost it. I immediately grabbed two guns and fired everything I got at the Decepticons. They already took four of my friends away and I just released my anger at them. Sadly, they shot me at my arms and legs. They were firing everything at me, until Hoist rushes in and carry me on his shoulders to somewhere safe._

 _We were about to get somewhere safe, until a Decepticon fighter crashed us into a building. When I turned to the Con, it was that ugly brute named Lugnut. I tried to fight that freak, but he was too strong… that was when Hoist tried to fight him alone… he never stood a chance. That monster pushed him to the ground and he was smashing into pieces._

 _First, Huffer. Then, Mirage. Then, Grapple. Then, Trailbreaker. And now, Hoist. I lost too many friends and now… they made me mad. I just straight up punch that one-eyed freak right in the face. I was throwing punches at that bastard, but I hardly lay any damage on him. Then, he knocked me away from him and he pinned me down as he was punching me in the face. I was about to die from that freak. He was about to deliver a final blow, until luckily Warpath appears out of nowhere and used his cannon to fired Lugnut at his head killing him._

 _We stayed put until a rescue party arrived. I owed Warpath my life that day… I just wished that the others were alive. When it was over, I tried to find Bluestreak and celebrate our victory… but he was killed. I was broken when I found his body. Then… when I heard what happened to Optimus… oh Primus…_

The video ended.

* * *

"Damn Smokescreen," Jazz said shocked by his friend story. "I'm so sorry brother." Then, he clicked on Sideswipe video and watched.

* * *

Sideswipe

 _I was with Red Alert as he was working on the security system. He's always paranoid about the security monitor and about those darn Decepticons. I kept telling him that he was being over dramatic and the Decepticons wouldn't dare to attack our city…_

 _Sadly, the Decepticon was bold enough to attack our home. Red Alert monitor immediately picked up multiple Decepticons heading towards the city. He activated the emergency sirens to warn everyone as we prepared to head out and ready for battle._

 _When we head outside, the city began to transform into it defense mode as everyone were rushing to somewhere safe. The Decepticons were firing upon the others, so me and Red Alert were covering them by firing at those Cons. We also got help by others on a bridge as well. We managed to get as many Autobots to safety from the attack. We head out to regroup with the others and come up with a plan to drive out the Decepticons._

 _When we regroup with the Ultra Magnus and the others, we were told that… Huffer and Mirage didn't make it… we took the news really hard, but we must defeat the Decepticons and drive them out of the city. Ultra Magnus ordered two teams: Perceptor team will defend the bunker and Magnus team will search for any survivors. We were part of Magnus team. Within his team was Tracks, Blurr, Wheeljack, Blaster, Arcee, Springer, and Bluestreak. Finally, we gather as many weapons we can carry, transform into our vehicle modes, enter Ultra Magnus trailer, and roll out._

 _When we're outside, the Decepticons were firing everything at us. Their missiles knocked the trailer over, causing us to transform. We begin firing at those Cons as we were seeking cover. I stayed by Red Alert side as we were firing and running to safety. I instantly spotted Wheeljack running to us, so we tried to cover him… until those damn Constructicons shot him in the back killing him. We were speechless when he died, but couldn't pay our respect thanks to those murders._

 _Arcee just rushes to Wheeljack corpse and dragged him to somewhere safe as we were defending her. We were being separated from each other's as those darn Cons were firing at us. We were with Blaster as we were seeking cover. Suddenly, we spotted Windcharger hiding in the corner crying for help. Blaster rushes in to rescue him as we covering him. We called their names to get over here and regroup with the others. Before we could do anything… Windcharger was shot by Soundwave. Blaster was furious that charged towards Soundwave and fight him fist to fist. We were about to rescue him, but there was too many Decepticons fire._

 _Sadly, we were separated from Blaster as they were firing at us. Then, we spotted Bluestreak injured on the ground as he was making his last stand. Me and Red rushes to aid as we were giving each other cover fire. When we picked him up, we immediately spotted Ultra Magnus and Tracks on the other side. I carry Bluestreak as Red Alert was covering me as we rushed to the others… until Bluestreak was shot right through the chest by Shockwave. We were completely shocked when it happened. I tried to drag his body to the other side believe I could save him, but… Red told me that it was too late to saved him. We just rushed to Magnus… we just left Bluestreak behind._

 _We entered into a hidden tunnel escaping from the Decepticons. I wasn't sure what happened to the others, but they made it out of that mess… I wished we could've saved Wheeljack, Windcharger, and Bluestreak. Ultra Magnus told us that we need to keep moving and the tunnel will lead us to the bunker. We were radioed by Perceptor that they have broken through his team and headed to the bunker with Devastator. Then, he told us that Optimus and reinforcement have arrived so we must not let the bunker fall. Magnus told us to prepare us rockets as we transform and drive to the bunker._

 _When we made it, Devastator already made it in. We transform into our form and fired all of our rockets to take down that behemoth. We managed to take him down, but not the Constructicons. When they got on their feet, they began firing at us as we were running away. Magnus told us to fallback because we're outnumbered and we used up all of our rockets. I kept telling Red to keep up and don't stop as the others were firing back._

 _We were about to be cornered by those damn Constructicons, until Hot Rod and his team rushes in and pushes those Cons back. Magnus told us to get some rest as he assisted them. I was laughing because I thought we were gonna be goners. I told Red that we are gonna make it out of this… until I realized that he wasn't with us. I immediately got up and began searching for him. I thought we got separated from the attack or hiding but… I found him lying on the ground with smoke coming from his back. I rushed to his body and tried to wake him up… I tried but… it's too late… he's gone. Wheeljack… Windcharger… Bluestreak… and now Red Alert… my friends… gone. And… what am I going to tell Inferno about this?_

The video ended.

* * *

"Sideswipe," Jazz shocked by another story. "I wished I was there to help ya brother." Finally, he clicked on the last video listed Hound and played it.

* * *

Hound

 _I was helping Kup and the others placing a roadblock on the trail to Lookout Mountain. Hot Rod drive through the sign almost hitting us, he's always a reckless one just like Cliffjumper. We were about to head back to the city to get a new one… until we saw Hot Rod attacking the Autobot shuttle and a swarm of Decepticons emerges from it. Me, Bluestreak, and Huffer were fleeing from the attack, until one of Cons shot he t some rubble of boulders and it trapped me._

 _I was trapped in that rubble for like ten hours and it took me that long to escape. When I emerged from the boulders, the first thing I saw is the wreckage of the stolen shuttle. I searched through the wreckage and try to figure out how did this happen… until I found four dead bodies… they were my friends… Brawn… Prowl… Ratchet… and Ironhide… they were all killed by those heartless Decepticons. Sadly, I couldn't find the time to mourn for them knowing that my other friends are in danger. I immediately transformed and headed to the city._

 _As I was driving to the city, another Autobot shuttle enters to orbit. It was Optimus shuttle. He released the Dinobots and attack those Decepticons. When he landed at the landing pad, I was there when he exited the shuttle and ready to end Megatron. After he left, me and Sunstreaker followed him just in case if he needs backup._

 _We tried to find where Optimus went, until we Hot Rod and the others were having trouble with the Decepticons, so we helped them out. As we were holding off the Cons, we saw Optimus fighting Megatron alone. Hot Rod ran off and tried to assist Optimus as we cover him from any Decepticon attack._

 _A moment later, the Decepticons began to retreat to Astrotrain to escape. Me and the rest of the surviving Autobots make sure they're retreating by firing at them. After they escape, I thought we were going to celebrate after our great victory… until Optimus… why? Why Optimus?_

The video ended.

* * *

Jazz was outraged at the ending of the video. He immediately shocked the computer and yelled, "What?! What happened?! What happened to Prime, Hound?! Why didyou stop?!"

Then, he figured out that the video still has a couple of minutes left. He finally noticed Rodimus standing right next to him with anger look on his face. "You don't have access to see those videos." He immediately spotted Arcee ID and picked it up. "Arcee gave you her ID!"

"Well, at least she's very helpful than you'll ever be! Now, spill it, Rod!"

"Spill what, Jazz?!"

"Tell me what happened to Prime! Hound said you went to help Prime against Megatron and you know what happened to him! Now, tell me what happened to him!"

Rodimus remain silent for a while and answer, "Fine… follow me."

Jazz followed Rodimus to the platform. "This is where Optimus and Megatron final battle was held," he told him. "He gave it his all against that madman. He faces scratches and bruises to defeat him. He was winning until…"

"Until what?"

"Until, I interfere."

"What?!"

"I saw Megatron was going to shot Optimus with a pistol. I just dive at him and tried to get it away from him… but he grabbed hold of me and shot him either way… I was the one who caused his death."

"You… You cause his death?"

"I'm so sorry, Jazz. I really am."

"You caused my best friend death and now… you're our leader?!"

"Jazz… I'm really sorry. Really really sorry."

Jazz clenched his fist as he growled, "You punk! What gives you the rights to become our leader after what you've done to Prime?! You… you… YOU BASTARD!"

Jazz throw a fist and was about to punch his leader right in the face, until he was knocked down by Arcee. When he picked himself up, he was shocked to see her with an angry look on her face. "What's wrong with you, Jazz," she yelled at him.

"You shouldn't have interfered, Arcee. It's between me and Rod. It got nothing to do with you-"

"It is! This is a problem for me! For Rodimus! For all of us! We want the Jazz we know and loved back! Please… you need to move on."

"I-I can't! They were all my friends! We had been through hell together and we always come out on top! Now… the battle of Autobot City… we lost so much!" Out of burst of anger, he punches a wall behind him and it went through it, which shocked the others. "I should've been there! Damnit!"

"Jazz… please don't blame yourself."

"Jazz," Rodimus calm him down, "there wasn't any other way you could've saved them. It just-"

"It just happens! I wish I could've been there to save all of them! I wished I could've save Huffer from being shot in the back! I could've saved Mirage from being shot by that damn Megatron! I could've saved Trailbreaker, Grapple, Wheeljack, and Red Alert from those damn Constructicons! I could've saved Hoist from that ugly one-eyed brute! I could've saved Windcharger and Bluestreak from those damn Cons! I should've been on that damn shuttle and saved Ironhide and the others! I should've gone with Prime and I could've fought alongside with him and… and…"

Suddenly, Jazz began crying as he leaned up against the wall. He finally began mourning over the loss of his great friends. Arcee walked towards and hugged him from behind, comforting him. Rodimus places his hand on his shoulder. Finally, Jazz finally pays his respect to his old friends… especially to Optimus.

* * *

It has been a year since the fall of Unicron, Autobot City is now successfully rebuilt. All of the Autobots has been gathered at the launch of the Autobot Mausoleum, a resting place of the fallen Autobot heroes. Rodimus and his loyal friends stood above the rest with a gigantic red curtain behind them. Jazz and the rest of his friends sits in the front row listening to their leader speech.

"And so, we honored our fallen allies aboard the Autobot Mausoleum. We will launch the barge into space among the stars where their honor travel for centuries. Especially, to our greatest leader… Optimus Prime. He saved everyone in Autobot City by giving up his spark in order to defeat Megatron. We shall begin the launch of the Autobot Mausoleum."

As soon as he was done, they began the launch of the barge and sent it into space. Jazz and the others watched the Mausoleum, carried the corpses of his fallen friends, leaving Earth orbit. He lowered his head as he's witnessed the final goodbye to the remains of his friends. Then, Rodimus resumes his speech:

"You all remembered Optimus phrase; 'Freedom is the right of all sentient beings.' But on this very day, this will be known as the Autobot Memorial Day! This day will be set to remind us about the brave Autobots that with their ultimate sacrifice gave us the chances to keep on the good fight. The same Autobots that we proudly call brothers and sisters. On this Autobot Memorial Day, let us show them the true meaning of the word respect. On this day, let us call them by their true name… HEROES!"

When he was finished, the curtain drops and revealed sixteen golden statues of the fallen heroes who had been lost from the war:

Huffer, Mirage, Grapple, Hoist, Skids, Gears, Bluestreak, Red Alert, Trailbreaker, Windcharger, Wheeljack, Brawn, Ratchet, Prowl, Ironhide, and Optimus Prime in the center.

Jazz and his friends immediately stand up when they saw their fallen friends statues. He walked towards the statues and fallen to his knees in front of his former leader and his best friend, Optimus Prime. Smokescreen and Arcee places their hands on his shoulders to comfort him as the rest stood in front of the statues with him.

Then suddenly, a bright light shines at Jazz sights, blinding him. When he regained his sight, he looked directly at the light and it whispered to him. It's the voice of his old friend whispered:

 _Til all are one, old friend_.


End file.
